


Ill

by Lothiriel84



Series: Abandoned [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Backstory, Family Secrets, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: You’ll never take enough of those pillsYou’re too clever to be mentally illYou’ll never fashion your damaged soulYou’re too clever to lose control





	Ill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsmilch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/gifts).



Shareholders, but the universe hated him with a passion, he laughed, bitterly, as he all but fled the scene of the crime. It was bad enough that he’d had to deal with that insufferable bloke from Technology all day, listen to lecture after lecture on his beloved manual, and how they were all supposed to do things ‘by the book’; all he was looking forward to was grabbing a bottle of vodka on his way to quarters, and drinking himself to sleep.

Just his luck that the vendibot around the corner from the storage cupboard was still out of order, and he’d had to make a detour to one of the upper levels to find what he was looking for. Unfortunately, it seemed that he wasn’t the only one wandering the deserted corridors of the base at that time of the night; not that he would have ever expected to walk in on his father, the Head of Science, making out with that intern of his in a dimly lit corner. For Shareholders’ sake, David was actually younger than he himself was; but apparently his biological parents had more in common than a son they were both ashamed of, and that was a propensity for inappropriate relationships in the workplace.

It would take more than a bottle of Ultra-Ade vodka to wipe away the image of his dearest dad with his hands down the trousers of another teenager, and for the briefest of moments there he found himself wholeheartedly agreeing with that Tom Dalling chap, and his fanatical worshipping of rules and regulations. There was a reason why relationships between interns and their supervisors were strictly forbidden, and it didn’t matter that he was the living proof of how such rules were often made to be broken.

The next time he passed David Knight on his way to the canteen, he refused to acknowledge the flash of fear in his eyes, bluntly ignored his feeble attempts at talking to him. The last thing he needed was a heartfelt apology, or even worse, some sort of justification for the inappropriate conduct he’d been unlucky enough to witness. As far as he was concerned, Colin Denham might as well rot in hell – and David was more than welcome to join him, if that was what he truly wanted. It was none of Dave’s business either way.

 

* * *

 

“What am I going to do with you two?” the Base Manager sighed, somewhat theatrically, as he popped another of his pills. The man liked his medicine, Dave thought to himself, and filed away the information for future reference.

“It’s not as if we damaged any important equipment,” Dawn quipped, unrepentant. “Not unless Dave has any complaints about his own, of course. And look at it this way, we now know exactly which of the machines in there are actually shockproof.”

“I suppose that’s one way we could go, yes,” Mr Mann relented almost immediately, shaking his head in mild disapproval. “Still, I must demand that this little – shall we say, incident? – doesn’t repeat itself. Do I make myself clear?”

“Sure thing, boss,” Dawn nodded, flashing him one of her suggestive smiles. Not that Mr Mann seemed to notice, for he merely waved them away – his attention manifestly focused on his liquor cabinet by now.

“See you around, handsome,” Dawn winked at him as they stepped out of the office, and he was about to make one of his trademark cheeky remarks when he spotted a now familiar figure in the distance, reacted as if he was on autopilot.

“Just go along with it, okay?” he whispered in her ear, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her closer. As luck would have it, Dawn was more than happy to oblige him, kissed back as if they were about to do a repeat of their little stint in the Technology Department from two nights ago.

He groaned not so quietly as they finally disentangled, looked Mr Science straight in the eye as he slowly walked past them. Colin merely grinned back, unperturbed, and wished them both a productive day.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, you okay down there, buddy?”

He looked up from where he was slumped on the floor, and was met with the sight of Jim Lake’s round face leaning in through the opening doors. Perfect, he wasn’t even allowed to have a little breakdown in the relative privacy afforded by the liftbot.

“Yeah. I just thought I would have a little sit down,” he replied, in between sarcastic and just plain exhausted. “You should try it sometime.”

Jim paused, stared at him for a long moment. “Well, they’re taking him into custody now. Thank Shareholders Mr Martin Mann was there to save us all. I can’t even imagine what that terrifying – thing could have done to the entire base.”  

Dave rubbed a hand over his face, tried to get rid of the image of a terrified David Knight being dragged away through the hostile crowd. He couldn’t pretend he understood a thing of what had happened; the one thing he knew was that whatever those two had been up to, Colin Denham was the psychopathic criminal mastermind behind it all.

They said Colin was dead, and yet his body was nowhere to be found; he wished he could be as sure as everyone else seemed to be. The only silver lining, as far as Dave was concerned, was that no one on the base knew about his connection to the madman – well, no one except his mother, and anyone in the medical department who might want to dig through the database to find out, but he wasn’t going to hold his breath on that one.

He belatedly realised that Jim was holding his hand towards him, decided he might as well get off the floor sooner rather than later.

“That’s a good boy,” Jim nodded, and patted him on the shoulder. “Let’s have a drink, shall we?”

Dave laughed, somewhat hysterically, then fell in step behind him.  


End file.
